For Old Times Sake
by sabian17181
Summary: What if obi-wan had been merciful with anakin at mustafar? will obi-wan be able to deal with the decision that he makes or the consequences? Mustafar- ANH-ESP-ROTJ AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Through the Fire and the Flames**_

_**What if the duel on mustafar had ended with Anakin losing his limbs but instead of being cooked to a scorching well done obi-wan showed Anakin mercy**_

"Its over Anakin!," Obi Wan yelled, "I have the high ground".

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin retorted.

"don't try it" Obi wan pleaded

However Anakin out of sheer spite and hubris attempted the near impossible jump. He was half a second to slow for Obi-wan's whirl to parry brought his lightsaber through Anakins left knee, then his right knee. His recovery to guard brought his blade through Anakin's right arm.

The crippled sith lord tumbled down the beach and dangerously close to the searing lava. Anakin knew it was only a matter of time before the flames reached him and possibly killed him.

Obi-Wan looked on at the site in front of him with extreme sadness in his eyes, in the force one would mistake him for a nervouse youngling and not the presteemed Jedi Master, or the best user of the Soresu form of lightsaber combat. The same combat that left his brother/best friend limbless and in a position to die.

At the same time he remembered all the times that Anakin had saved his life and while this monster was no longer the friend he had come to value and love as his brother there was still one last thing he could do for him.

Anakin lay there yelling out his proclamation to Obi-Wan, how he hated him and wished him to die. He felt the searing rise up his leg and prepared for the flames to swallow him hole, he instead felt as if he was being raised in the air before being dropped right where obi-wan stood. He also felt the flames being put out before it consumed him whole, he only had some minor burns that cauterized his wounds but nothing too serious that would require a life support or anything.

With a tear threatening to run down his eye, Obi-Wan whispered to Anakin " for old times sake my friend."

Anakin was in such a state of fury that he struggled to comprehend the Jedi Masters compassions. Rather he succumbed to the blissful darkness that was threatening his vision.

After he felt Anakin pass out, Obi-wan picked up his brothers lightsaber and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slow updates i have been trying to improve my writing lately so here it goes the second chapter, i will try to slowly build a plot but i dont know how yet =P. So read and review. Thanks**

When anakin finally came around he was on an operating table where he was receiving new legs. At first he was dreading the phantom pains that he would have to deal with this time due to having all robotic limbs now. However when he lifted up his previously robotic hand he was surprised to find it was flesh.

"What in the kriffin hell is going on?!" He was about to ask again when he heard the melodious laughter which belonged to a voice he did not know

"Anakin Skywalker in recogntion of the valor you showed in defending Kamino during the clone wars, the prime minister has taken it upon himself to give you new limbs after your lightsaber accident. We will have you cleared to leave within the week."

Anakin still drowsy from the drugs he had been given simply mumbled out an incoherent string of words before he heard the comm shut off leaving him to his thoughts.

_Obi- Wan PoV_

Slowly rubbing his hands across his temples he tried to understand what happened to his best friend, his former apprentice, his brother. He couldnt get the image out of his head of those hate filled eyes. But what he also noticed was his hesitation to actually cut down Obi-Wan. He was brought out of his stupor by the nurse.

"Master Jedi, she is ready now, she had twins and she is requesting your presence"

Obi-wan simply nodded and continued to Padmes room. Once inside he was greeted by two very strong force presences.

Padme weakly gasped " there names are Luke and Leia" after that she fell asleep, leaving Obi-Wan to ponder what to do with them when he was commed by Yoda.

"Deafeated the emperor is, restored the Jedi order is, did you defeat Lord Vader?"

Obi-Wans eyes fell downcast as he recounted his tale of his fight with his former apprentice. While in the middle of the discussion there was a strong disturbance in the Force, Obi-Wan widened his eyes in realization uttering one word.

"Anakin..."


End file.
